


Sun Shower

by Tsume_Yuki



Series: Female Harry x Marvel Soulmark Stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had glanced over at him and with a wry smirk, asked '<i>I guess those are new for you too?</i>'<br/>Which was why Harry's markings for their relationship were; '<i>Did you read my words?</i>'.<br/>It wasn't the best way to start off their friendship, but Harry was apparently from a world were soulmarks didn't even exist outside of mythology. And even then it was scarce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Shower

 

 

 July 5th, Steve Rogers stumbled through the doorway of a midtown apartment that SHIELD had generously agreed to lodge him in for the next few weeks. Just until things were a little calmer. Days of going out and helping with the clean up, days of being dragged into the nearest SHIELD facility to run training or missions or tests had started weighing down on him.

Until finally, yesterday, on his birthday, he'd put his foot down. He needed a week off. He needed to go and collapse face first into his bed and not move for a week. At the least.

SHIELD had offered him a compromise; stay and sleep the night and they'd give him the week off. Apparently, his presence reassured the newbies. How he didn’t scare them half to death with his gaunt cheeks and dark eyes, Steve didn't have the slightest clue.

"Oh! You're back!"

Sprawled out across the sofa, Hariel 'Harry' Potter was not so much the picture of the all powerful witch that even the top brass of SHIELD feared, as she was a young woman idling her day away. Pale toes wiggled at him in greeting, propped up over the back of the sofa and nails glittering a brilliant red in the rising sunlight. The silver words that encircled her right ankle, the visible display of their platonic bond, shimmered slightly in the light, for once standing out against her pale skin.

It'd only been a few short months since he'd met Harry, back when Director Fury had managed to talk him back inside the SHIELD hospital he'd awoken from the ice in.

He'd been sat on one of the hospital beds, moved away from the stage set he'd woken to, and been looking at the new words that'd been penned across his forearm by a higher being.

He hadn't wanted new words, had been content with the single platonic markings he'd had with Bucky. Bucky, who's words would -thankfully- never fade from his skin. Or so the scientist said, an effect brought on by all that time in the ice and the super soldier serum.

Harry had glanced over at him and with a wry smirk, asked ' _I guess those are new for you too?_ '

Which was why Harry's markings for their relationship were; ' _Did you read my words?_ '.

It wasn't the best way to start off their friendship, but Harry was apparently from a world were soul-marks didn't even exist outside of mythology. And even then it was scarce.

She'd had an accident, ended up in their world seven years in the future and with strange markings on her body that, to her, made no sense at all. It was as close to having a kindred spirit as you could get, and Steve could see already why Harry was his other platonic relationship.

~~It'd also been nice to realize the reason he'd only ever had one set of markings back in the past was because he was destined to meet the other two in the future. He just wished he hadn't had to lose Bucky for that.~~

She was so damningly easy to talk to, and a genuinely nice girl, that he really didn't find it hard to get along with her.

He'd been a bit uncomfortable when SHIELD had lumped them together in an apartment though. Apparently now in the future, it wasn't looked down upon for platonics of opposite genders to live together.

Such a strange ideal, but living with Harry had been good for him. He'd admit to that much.

Of course, there were still a few things that worried him-

"You're sparking," Steve murmured, not quite nervously eyeing the little sparks that kept dancing around the tips of Harry's fingers, but keeping her hands in sight all the same.

SHIELD had been insistent that Harry wear their hastily made magic-inhibiting cuffs if she were to be allowed out into the world, never mind that Captain America would be nearby and that they were actually platonics. Platonics that got on exceptionally well, even by usual standards.

Not that it really mattered.

Harry's magic was adapting to the inhibitors, and soon enough, the cuffs would run out of ways to block her energy. And when that time was upon them-

"What are you going to do when you can work your magic again?" Steve padded on almost silent feet to the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and retrieving one can of beer and one can of pop. He launched the latter towards Harry, who shot up into a sitting position and fumbled to catch the projectile.

"First, I'm gonna magic us a better couch, the best couch in the world. All the other couch owners will be green with envy over our magnificent, magical couch. And then I'm gonna turn your hair green, for all the times you've misinformed me about some history of this world."

Okay, so maybe there'd been a few times that Steve had played a little with history when catching Harry up; and wasn't that a novel experience? But, if you excluded the fact Vikings in her world had used wizards to launch their ships inland to pillage and plunder, there was a surprising lack of differences between their worlds otherwise.

"I've always wanted to be a bit more colourful," Steve mused, dropping onto the couch, Harry twisting around to throw her legs onto his lap.

Her lips lifted up into a smirk again, one dark red brow cocking upwards over a green eye. Harry wasn't the same kind of redhead as Natasha; fire was what Natasha' hair reflected, Harry's was more of a red wine. They both had the kind of colouring his old art tutor would have lusted after in a life model regardless.

"I'm cooking a roast dinner tonight," Harry murmured, head tilting to a side from where it was resting on the arm of the sofa to stare at the TV he'd just turned on. A lively debate regarding the Chitauri invasion was taking place once again, and Steve frowned as he began flicking through the channels, looking for something a little more interesting.

It was pure chance he landed on a kids program featuring wizards, but he kept it on anyway, laughing heartily when Harry began complaining about all the things they'd gotten oh so very wrong. She'd looked truly disgusted at the Merlin they'd offered, and had almost choked on her soda at the sight of the 'evil sorcerer'. Clearly it was some kind of insider joke that Steve would never understand, being non-magical and not from her world.

"Chicken dinner?" Steve asked, inspecting the glittering red of Harry's toes one more time before turning his attention to the girl's face.

 "Chicken dinner." Harry's British accent allowed her confirmation to sound that much more formal and authoritative.

With Harry cooking, that left him with clean up duty. Not that such a thing was a chore. Harry's cooking was much better than his after all.

Though, given the fact he was from the time in which everything was boiled, that wasn't exactly a surprise.

"So, you've got the weekend free then?" Harry questioned, cocking her head to a side but with her eyes never leaving the cartoon on screen.

"Yes, a whole week off, barring another alien invasion."

"Sounds horrible. Stark called, invited us around to the tower. Well, he invited you at first, but when he realized I was your platonic he insisted on a meet n' greet."

With a deep sigh, Steve shook his head, but the amused smile still twisted across his lips.

"Fine, we'll go play nice with Tony."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Steve agreed, flicking one of Harry's feet and chuckling when she responded by toeing her digits into his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how often I'll be able to update this, but the idea was nice, so here it is. Also, I'm trash fro BuckyxFemHarry


End file.
